List of Power Rangers
This is a complete list of all of the Power Rangers from 1993-2007. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 1 (1993-1994) *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Red Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Green Ranger *Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang) - Yellow Ranger *Zack Taylor (Walter Jones) - Black Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 2 (1994-1995) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger *Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3 (1995) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger *Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger (2) *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger (1) *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) *Aurico (David Bacon) - Red Ranger *Cestro (Karim Prince) - Blue Ranger *Corcus (Alan Palmer) - Black Ranger *Delphine (Rajia Baroudi) - White Ranger *Tideus (Jim Gray) - Yellow Ranger Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Green Ranger *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Gold Ranger (2) *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Blue Ranger *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Yellow Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Red Ranger *Trey of Triforia (Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillipo) - Gold Ranger (1) Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Green Ranger (1) *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Ranger (2) *Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Green Ranger (2) *Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Ranger (2) *Justin Stewart (Blake Foster) - Blue Ranger *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger (1) *Phantom Ranger (Alex Dodd) - Phantom Ranger *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Yellow Ranger (1) *TJ Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Red Ranger (2) *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Red Ranger (1) Power Rangers: In Space (1998) *Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee) - Red Ranger *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Ranger *Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Black Ranger *Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Ranger *TJ Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Blue Ranger *Zhane (Justin Nimmo) - Silver Ranger Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) *Damon Henderson (Reggie Rolle) - Green Ranger *Kai Chen (Archie Kao) - Blue Ranger *Karone (Melody Perkins) - Pink Ranger (2) *Kendrix Morgan (Valerie Vernon) - Pink Ranger (1) *Leo Corbett (Danny Salvin) - Red Ranger *Maya (Cerina Vincent) - Yellow Ranger *Mike Corbett (Russell Lawrence) - Magna Defender Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) *Carter Grayson (Sean Cw Johnson) - Red Ranger *Chad Lee (Michael Chaturantabut) - Blue Ranger *Dana Mitchell (Allison MacInnis) - Pink Ranger *Joel Rawlings (Keith Robinson) - Green Ranger *Kelsey Winslow (Sasha Williams) - Yellow Ranger *Ryan Mitchell (Rhett Fisher) - Titanium Ranger Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) *Eric Myers (Daniel Southworth) - Quantum Ranger *Jen Scotts (Erin Cahill) - Pink Ranger *Katie Walker (Deborah Estelle Phillips) - Yellow Ranger *Lucas Kendall (Michael Copon) - Blue Ranger *Trip Regis (Kevin Kleinberg) - Green Ranger *Wesley Collins (Jason Faunt) - Red Ranger Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) *Alyssa Enrilé (Jessica Rey) - White Ranger *Cole Evans (Ricardo Medina Jr.) - Red Ranger *Danny Delgado (Jack Guzman) - Black Ranger *Max Cooper (Phillip Jeanmarie) - Blue Ranger *Merrick Baliton (Phillip Andrew) - Lunar Wolf Ranger *Taylor Earhardt (Alyson Kiperman) - Yellow Ranger Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (2003) *Blake Bradley (Jorgito Vargas Jr.) - Navy Ranger *Cameron Watanabe (Jason Chan) - Green Samurai Ranger *Dustin Brooks (Glenn McMillan) - Yellow Ranger *Hunter Bradley (Adam Tuominen) - Crimson Ranger *Shane Clarke (Pua Magasiva) - Red Ranger *Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) - Blue Ranger Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004) *Conner McKnight (James Napier) - Red Ranger *Ethan James (Kevin Duhaney) - Blue Ranger *Kira Ford (Emma Lahana) - Yellow Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Black Ranger *Trent Fernandez (Jeffrey Parazzo) - White Ranger *Conner McKnight (James Napier) - Triassic Ranger Power Rangers: SPD (2005) *Bridge Carson (Matt Austin) - Green Ranger *Doggie Cruger (John Tui) - Shadow Ranger *Jack Landors (Brandon Jay McLaren) - Red Ranger *Kat Manx (Michelle Langstone) - Kat Ranger *Nova (Antonia Prebble) - Nova Ranger *Sam (Brett Stewart) - Omega Ranger *Schuyler Tate (Chris Violette) - Blue Ranger *Sydney Drew (Alycia Purrott) - Pink Ranger *Z Delgado (Monica May) - Yellow Ranger Power Rangers: Mystic Force (2006) *Charlie Thorn (Nic Sampson) - Yellow Ranger *Daggeron (John Tui) - Solaris Knight *Leanbow (Chris Graham) - Koragg, the Knight Wolf Warrior *Madison Rocca - (Melanie Vallejo) - Blue Ranger *Nick Russell - (Firass Dirani) - Red Ranger *Udonna (Peta Rutter) - White Ranger *Vida Rocca (Angie Diaz) - Pink Ranger *Xander Bly (Richard Brancatisano) - Green Ranger Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) *Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) - Blue Ranger *Mack Hartford (James MacLurcan) - Red Ranger *Ronny Robinson (Caitlin Murphy) - Yellow Ranger *Rose Ortiz (Rhoda Montemayor) - Pink Ranger *Tyzonn (Dwayne Cameron) - Mercury Ranger *Will Aston (Samuell Benta) - Black Ranger Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) *Casey(Jason Smith) - Red Ranger *Theo Martin(Aljin Abella) - Blue Ranger *Lily Chilman(Anna Hutchison) - Yellow Ranger *RJ (David de Lautour) - Purple Ranger *Dominic Hargan (Nikolai Nikolaeff) - White Ranger Color List This is a list of all Power Rangers, and Other Good Guys who have posed as rangers. {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" !align="right"| Series !! Red !! Blue !! Yellow !! Green !! Pink !! Black !! White |- |''Mighty Morphin'||Red Ranger||Blue Ranger & Ninjor||Yellow Ranger||Green Ranger||Pink Ranger||Black Ranger||White Ranger |- |''Alien||Red Aquatian||Blue Aquatian||Yellow Aquatian|| || ||Black Aquatian||White Aquatian |- |''Zeo''||Zeo V||Zeo III & Auric the Conqueror||Zeo II||Zeo IV||Zeo I|| || |- |''Turbo''||Red Lightning||Mountain Blaster & Blue Senturion||Dune Star||Desert Thunder||Wind Chaser||Phntom Ranger|| |- |''in Space''||Space Red||Space Blue||Space Yellow|| ||Space Pink||Space Black|| |- |''Lost Galaxy''||Galaxy Red||Galaxy Blue||Galaxy Yellow||Galaxy Green||Galaxy Pink||Magna Defender|| |- |''Lightspeed Rescue''||Red Lightspeed||Blue Lightspeed||Yellow Lightspeed||Green Lightspeed||Pink Lightspeed|| || |- |''Time Force''||Red Time Force & Quantum Ranger||Blue Time Force||Yellow Time Force||Green Time Force||Pink Time Force|| || |- |''Wild Force''||Red Lion||Blue Shark||Yellow Eagle|| || ||Black Bison||White Tiger |- |''Ninja Storm''||Red Wind & Crimson Thunder||Blue Wind & Navy Thunder||Yellow Wind||Green Samurai|| || || |- |''Dino Thunder''||Red Tyranno & Triassic||Blue Tricera||Yellow Ptera|| || ||Black Brachio||White Drago |- |''Space Patrol Delta''||B-Squad Red, A-Squad Red, & Original Red||B-Squad Blue & A-Squad Blue||B-Squad Yellow & A-Squad Yellow||B-Squad Green & A-Squad Green||B-Squad Pink & A-Squad Pink||SPD Shadow||SPD Omega |- |''Mystic Force''||Red Mystic & Wolf Warrior||Blue Mystic||Yellow Mystic||Green Mystic||Pink Mystic|| ||White Mystic |- |''Operation Overdrive''||Red Drive||Blue Drive||Yellow Drive|| ||Pink Drive||Black Drive|| |- |''Jungle Fury''||Red Tiger||Blue Jaguar & Cyan Shark||Yellow Cheetah||Green Elephant & Camille|| ||Black Bat & Black Lion Warrior||White Rhino |- {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" !align="right"| Series !! Silver !! Gold !! Orange !! Purple |- |''Zeo''|| ||Gold Ranger (1) & Gold Ranger (2)|| || |- |''in Space''||Silver Ranger|| || || |- |''Lightspeed Rescue''||Titanium Ranger|| || || |- |''Wild Force''||Lunar Wolf Ranger|| || || |- |''S.P.D.||SPD Nova Ranger|| ||SPD Orange Ranger & SPD Kat Ranger|| |- |''Mystic Force|| ||Solaris Knight|| ||Knight Wolf |- |''Operation Overdrive''||Mercury Ranger||Sentinel Knight|| |- |''Jungle Fury''|| || || ||Violet Wolf Category:Ranger Category:Characters